metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Army
The United States Army is the branch of the United States armed forces responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the U.S. military, and is one of seven uniformed services. The United States Army was first formed on June 14th of 1784 after the Continental Army had been disbanded as a result of the Treaty of Paris. The Army had fought against the British in the War of 1812, as well as had minor conflicts with the Native Americans which resulted in gaining territory that became either all or parts of some of the states, including Nevada. During the 1860s, the U.S. Army was divided after the South seceded from the North, forming the Union army and the Confederate Army. After the resulting conflict: the Civil War, the Union ultimately won the war, although it was at the cost of 8% of all Caucasian male Americans and 6% and 18% of all Northern white males and Southern Caucasian males, respectively. The United States Army then oversaw the reconstruction attempts in the South. After fighting with the Native Americans in regards to expanding to the center of America, the United States Army participated in battles such as the Spanish-American War, the Phillipine-American War, and several campaigns in Latin America and the Boxer rebellion, resulting in more land for the United States. The United States later participated with the allied forces in World War I after Germany sent the Zimmerman note to Mexico and restarted unrestricted submarine warfare and helped the allies win the war. Due to the Treaty of Versailles, America also decreased its forces at the end of World War I. However, the United States Army got involved in World War II when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, where the United States Army participated in several battles in World War II, including the Normandy Landings and North African campaigns. One of the soldiers within the United States Army during this time was The Boss. They also played a central part in the Pacific theater during World War II. Afterwards, the United States Army had occupied Japan and Germany after their respective surrenders. Two years after the end of World War II, the United States Army allowed the United States Army Air Forces to secede from the Army and form their own division: the United States Air Force. The Army also desegregated in 1948. However, the Cold War began shortly after the end of World War II, and the United States Army participated in the Korean War in order to help the South Koreans defeat the North Koreans. During the war, the United States Special Forces, also known as the Green Berets, were formed at this time. Although the ultimate result was a cease-fire, this caused the United States to become worried about what would happen to Western Europe, so the Army reactivated Corps V and VII under the Seventh Army and deployed them to West Germany, Belgium, The Netherlands, and Britain in case the Soviets tried to attack Western Europe. The United States Army also participated in several Nuclear Tests, including Operation Buster-Jangle in Nevada and Operation Castle Bravo at the Marshall Islands, where The Boss and Jack were irradiated by nuclear fall out, respectively. The United States Army also deployed some of its members into Vietnam in 1959 to instruct some of the Southern Vietnamese soldiers in warfare during its civil war. One of these soldiers was presumably the father of Frank Jaeger. Jack later participated in a top secret mission relating to the Vietnam War with Python, but Python ended up being shot during the mission and severely wounded, leading Jack to believe that Python died. After the advent of the Bay of Pigs Invasion backed by the CIA, the United States Army, along with the other divisions of the United States Armed Forces, had begun to fear the CIA's growing influence in military affairs, so they began to plot for a way to tarnish the CIA's reputation. In 1965, the United States Army then began direct participation in the Vietnam War. The Army eventually found the opportunity to overthrow the CIA by recruiting a disgruntled FOX operative, Lieutenant Cunningham, and planting him within the FOX Unit and, through Cunningham, giving FOX an alternate order from that of the CIA in regards to what to do with Metal Gear after pretending to defect: launch the ICBMG into the Soviet Union, which would result in the CIA's reputation being tarnished. The United States Army also, through Cunningham and Sigint, covertly recruited Jack, now known as Big Boss as a result of Operation Snake Eater, into organizing a resistance against Gene with the intent of forcing Gene to launch the ICBMG into the Soviet Union. However, Big Boss ended up interfering with even that plan, but was exempted after he managed to save America from the ICBMG. The Army also established the FOXHOUND Unit as thanks to Big Boss. The Army then departed from Vietnam in 1973, and spent most of its time in reorganizing the unit. The United States Army also began training one of the Les Enfants Terribles children, David, at Oregon. During the 1980s, the Army participated in a few wars, including the Invasion of Grenada (also known as Operation Urgent Fury) and the Invasion of Panama (known as Operation Just Cause). After 1989, most of the American forces had dwindled down to 23%, and the Cold War was nearing an end. Unfortunately, Iraq managed to invade Kuwait, which ultimately resulted in the Gulf War. The United States Army allied with NATO during this war. David was later dispatched into Western Iraq as a member of the Green Berets to infiltrate that area. After this war, the Army focused on peacekeeping missions. However, in 2001, the Army was deployed into Afghanistan after al-Qaeda destroyed the Twin Towers and parts of the Pentagon, and later into Iraq when it was suspected that Iraq carried nuclear weapons. The Army also had trouble within the nation when FOXHOUND staged a revolt on Shadow Moses Island in 2005. However, they sent in their operative, David, now known as Solid Snake as a result of his experience in FOXHOUND, to diffuse the situation, as well as secretly injecting him with FOXDIE. Members *The Boss *Big Boss *McDonnell "Kazuhira" Miller *Colonel Roy Campbell *Lieutenant Cunningham *Colonel Richard Ames *General Jim Houseman *Mei Ling *Members of the FOXHOUND unit **Gray Fox **Solid Snake **Liquid Snake **Revolver Ocelot **Sniper Wolf **Decoy Octopus **Vulcan Raven **Psycho Mantis **Next-Generation Special Forces ***Johnny Sasaki See Also *United States Department of Defense Category:Military Groups